


Out Of The Dark

by JezebelTheWicked, Ms_Chem_Queen



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fate, Frerard, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Mutual Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Identities, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has been the victim of his boyfriend's abuse for far longer than he would care to admit. The one bit of sunshine in his life is the letters he receives from his pen pal, 'Anthony', through a domestic violence support group. For safety,  the group uses fake names.</p><p>They have been writing for almost a year when Gerard meets Frank, a shy new cashier at the local grocery store he frequents. It's love at first sight but  as they get to know each other better Gerard begins to notice startling similarities between Frank and his pen pal. Are Anthony and Frank in fact the same person?</p><p>As the violence described in 'Anthony's' letters escalates, and the number of bruises on Frank become impossible ignore Gerard is faced with an agonizing choice: hope that Frank finds courage to escape the abuse on his own or reveal his true identity to save them both and risk everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter: @Xnicole_denverX is how you can find me.- Ms_Chem_Queen

It was 5:00 A.M., and Gerard was locked in the bathroom trying to breathe his way through a panic attack. His hands were shaking as he grabbed for the pen and started a new letter. He had just enough light from the street lamp outside to see by. Taking a deep breath he began filling the paper with the events of the past week.

It never got easier to spill his guts but Anthony had become his reason to keep living. Anthony understood him because he was a victim too. They had both endured endless torment in high school and both were trapped in violent relationships.

Gerard chewed on the end of his pen and re-read what he had just written. By the time he got to the end of the letter. he was shaking with silent sobs. Writing was nice but he wished that Anthony could just reach out and hug him sometimes. He was desperate for affection that didn’t come with the risk of being beaten for his mistakes.

Pulling himself together, he signed the letter, _yours truly, Arthur_. Folding the letter, he set it in the envelope. It was ready to be sent and so Gerard hid it under the sink behind some cleaning supplies. He closed the cabinet and stood up to examine himself in the mirror. He was pale, with hazel eyes, and an upturned nose. Long black hair brushed his shoulders; feathery at the ends, and slightly greasy at the roots.

He was attractive, according to plenty of people, and he used to feel good about his appearance but now everything he saw disgusted him. His hair was getting _too_ long, and his eyes were sunken with dark circles from where he couldn’t sleep. On his right cheek a red mark stood out in stark contrast to his white skin. He raised his hand and winced as his fingertips delicately stroked at the injury.

Chris had really done a number on him this time. Usually he never left marks, but last night he had been too enraged with Gerard to care about being discreet. It was going to take a good bit of makeup to cover up so he figured he might as well get started, being as he couldn’t sleep anyway.

By the time six o’clock rolled around, Gerard had finally perfected his foundation and eyeliner. Taking one last glance in the mirror he decided to add a bit of lip gloss to give it a special touch. Maybe if he looked good enough he and Chris would have a quickie before work, like they used to, instead of a fight. It was a long shot but Gerard dared to hope. He missed making love. Most of all he missed Chris giving him affection. He longed for slow kisses and gentle touches. A simple stroke of a hand through his hair.

He was lost in his thoughts when a loud bang brought him out of the clouds and back down to earth. His boyfriend was awake and pounding on the door.

“Gerard, why the fuck is this door locked?”

“Just a second. I-I was just getting ready for work.”

Tripping over his own two feet, Gerard scrambled for the door and turned the lock. Chris swung it open, and eyed him suspiciously. Gerard smiled shyly in hopes of winning his favor but Chris just frowned harder.

“Why are you wearing so much make up?” he asked.

Gerard swallowed hard and cleared his throat before speaking. He didn’t want to sound scared. It just made his boyfriend more upset.

“I just feel like looking good for you,” he lied.

Chris smirked. “Gonna need a lot more make up,” he said cruelly.

Gerard let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, I-I did kind of hurry. Not really my best work…”

The disappointment was evident in his voice. Usually it was would send Chris into a fit of rage; starting him off into a rant about how Gerard was always trying to guilt trip him when really it was Gerard who needed to ‘try harder.’ Today Chris must have been feeling forgiving. To Gerard’s surprise his boyfriend reached out and stroked gently at his sore cheek. When he flinched Chris’s face softened.

“I’m sorry baby,” he whispered. “Let me make it up to you, we’ve got time.”

Gerard smiled and let himself be lead back into their bedroom. When they got there Chris pulled him in close, kissing him softly and licking at the cherry flavored gloss. It was his favorite and Gerard hummed to himself, feeling content in his decision to apply it. Relaxing, he became limp and pliant, letting Chris undress them and lay him down. Gently he fingered Gerard open, the only lube he bothered to use was his spit but it worked well enough.

When Chris slid between his spread thighs and pressed into him Gerard fisted the pillow beneath his head and moaned loudly. It had been at least a month since they had done this and it felt amazing. He didn’t realize how badly he had craved this man’s touch. His man. Chris wasn’t always good to him but he was Gerard’s and in moments like these that was all that mattered.

As Chris picked up the pace he began stroking himself. It was quick and dirty and when he came the clenching of his ass pulled Chris over the edge with him; a loud groan escaping both of them.

Gerard smiled through his bliss as they lie there catching their breath. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad. It was foolish but he still dared to hope. Hope and Anthony were all he really had.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday. The good mood from Monday morning had carried over into the rest of the week, and Gerard had smiled more than he had in months. Instead of arguing he and Chris were talking like civil adults. No slapping, no mean names or hurtful remarks; just gentle love making in the morning and contented cuddling in the evenings.

At this moment in particular, Gerard was standing in the kitchen, preparing a homemade lasagna for dinner. He had been cooking all week to show Chris his appreciation for the affection he was now receiving. He wasn’t the world’s greatest cook, but when he put in the effort and added a little love, the things he did serve were enjoyable.

Humming softly to himself, he set the oven to the proper temperature to preheat and began layering the ingredients in the glass casserole dish. Noodles, cheese, meat and sauce; and repeated until it filled the dish. He sent a silent thank you to his mother for teaching him how to make this. It was Chris’ favorite food and he wanted to please him more than anything. He wanted to _deserve_ the love and attention given to him.

Oven heated and prep-work done he threw it in to bake, careful to set the timer so it wouldn’t burn. Things were going to be perfect. He had a whole romantic evening planned for them. Dinner, movie night on the sofa, maybe a late night chat after a more vigorous physical activity. He smiled at just the thought and grabbed one of his favorite books from the living room. Settling in to wait on Chris’ return, Gerard sat himself at the kitchen table, picking up on the chapter where he had last left off. Yes, things were going to get better. Things were going to be perfect. He couldn’t wait to tell Anthony the good news.

*****

Gerard pulled the lasagna out of the oven and turned off the heat just as the front door the apartment slammed shut. Not wanting to read into what it might mean, he grabbed two plates and two salad bowls from the overhead cabinet and set to work plating their meal. He wanted to make sure it was perfect so he took a small taste. It was scolding hot but it tasted excellent. If Chris had had a bad day this would surely lift his spirits.

“Dirtying up the kitchen I see.”

Chris was sulking at the table when Gerard turned around with their plates. He smiled cheerfully but received nothing in return. It hurt but he didn’t let it discourage him. Chris just needed good food and to vent.

“Well it’ll be worth it. I made your favorite, so dig in and tell me all about your day,” he said. He was chipper and bright, hoping his mood would spill over and infect his partner. Instead, Chris looked down disdainfully at the plate in front of him. Turning up his nose he backed his chair away from the table and stood.

“I had a shitty day if you want to know the truth and last thing I want when I come home is you badgering me to talk about it,” Chris growled. Gerard whimpered softly that he was sorry but Chris continued to berate him. “And stop trying to feed me all this junk. I’ll be as fat as you if you keep it up. Is that what you’re into now? Or maybe you just want me to be disgusting enough so have an excuse to leave. That it?!” Chris was yelling now. So much for perfect.

“Chris! No I just wanted to do something nice for you. It’s-It’s your favorite…I wanted to show you how happy you make me…” Gerard choked through his tears.

“Stop fucking crying!” Chris screamed. Gerard jumped and ducked his head lower, trying to stifle his sniffling and sobs. **Crash!** The plate that had been holding Chris’ food exploded against the wall, shattering and sending bits of glass and lasagna everywhere. Gerard’s head shot up at the sound. Dumbfounded, he stared as the meat and cheese slid down to the floor; leaving streaks of sauce on the white paint that would probably stain.

Chris pushed passed him, nearly knocking him over.

“Clean that shit up and eat. I don’t care if it takes you all day tomorrow to finish it, but there better not be any more of that crap in that dish when I get home tomorrow night,” he warned.

Gerard nodded and made to clean up the disastrous ‘spill.’ Once everything was spotless he sat at the table and began shoveling the food into his mouth. He knew Chris meant it when he told him to eat every bite. If he didn’t he would get hit. Although at this point Gerard almost preferred the beating. Chris could be so cruel with his words. They hurt worse than any physical damage he could inflict. Finishing the meal that now tasted bland and joyless, he went through his mental checklist of all the pathetic reason he choose to stay and silently longed for the courage to leave.

Anthony was the only person in this world that knew his pain. If he knew where he lived and who he was, he would go to him. Maybe they would meet and run away together. It was a stupid fantasy but he entertained it. Maybe someday Anthony could show him what it was truly like to be loved.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this takes a little of the surprise out of it to know that Frank is in fact Anthony, but remember, Gerard doesn't know that yet and that is what makes it exciting. They have no idea they know each other on an intimate level yet! Enjoy!

Later, when Chris was asleep, Gerard slid silently out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom. He needed to write to Anthony. He needed the support that only someone in his situation could give. Shaking and willing himself to keep his sobs quiet he put the pen to the paper and let the words flow.

_Dear Anthony,_

_It’s a little after midnight and I’m sitting here feeling the lowest I have in a long time. It’s really sucks because to be honest I thought things were getting better. I thought for once I would have a happy letter to send you instead of something that makes you cry._

_Chris and I had a bad fight about a week ago. He left marks on me this time. He usually doesn’t. Mostly he just yells. (Of course you know all this already.) Call me crazy but I really wish he would just hit me instead of saying the things he does. It really hurts that he can claim to love me then turn around and call me names._

_Anyway, Chris felt bad about hitting me I guess so Monday morning we made up. I thought this time he had realized how much I was hurting. All week things were like that. He was gentle and loving and it was just like old times before I moved in. It was so nice, but tonight he ruined everything._

_He told me to stop feeding him so much or he would end up fat like ME. Out of everything that he always says that is what hurts the most. I know I don’t have a rock hard body. He doesn’t need to constantly point it out. Maybe that’s why he treats me bad. Maybe he wants someone skinny. Maybe I could lose some weight and he would be happy…_

_Anyway…tell me what’s new with you. I hope Eric is treating you better than Chris is treating me._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur_

_P.S. If it weren’t for you I would probably be doing something really stupid right now. Thank you so much for listening._

Gerard barely got the letter into the envelope and hid it before he broke down completely. Curling up on the bathroom floor he sobbed like an injured child, whimpering and choking on tears until finally, merciful sleep took over. He would pay for it dearly when Chris came pounding on the door in the morning but for now he was safe.

*****  
Frank stared down at the letter in his hand. He could feel the tears building behind his and his throat burning from holding them back. These types of letters from Arthur always upset him. Frank wasn’t sure if he was just sensitive or whether the situation really was that sad. Either way it always tore him up to read the other man’s words scribbled in shaky lettering on the page. He always seemed to be writing like he was in a hurry. Then again he was always hiding in the bathroom.

Frank always seemed to cling to that detail. It always made him feel lucky. He got to write back in his car whenever he was allowed to leave the house. He didn’t have to feel rushed or act in secret. In fact he was setting in the driver’s seat of his tiny silver Ford Focus preparing to reply at that very moment. He had thirty minutes before his first shift at his new job. Just enough time to pen some words of encouragement and update the man he wished he could be with on his life with Eric.

_Dear Arthur..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends, I know you are all eager for me to update. As of right now I'm struggling with some health problems. I simply don't have the energy to do fast updates. I will finish this it just might take me a while.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Errands, grocery shopping, catching up on a good book at the coffee shop; it was his time to be alone with his thoughts. Most importantly as of late it was his escape from Chris. Gerard didn't want to acknowledge it out loud, but he was beginning to resent him. After the lasagna incident, he had been unable to forgive his boyfriend. He had been called fat one too many times. After a week of seemingly being adored and having his body practically worshipped, the cruel words had simply been too much.

This time, Gerard hated to admit, the damage had been permanent. Despite it all, though, he plastered on his brightest and most friendly smile. He wasn't going to let his morose thoughts ruin his day. Anthony would want him to laugh and be happy. When it came to Chris he had basically given up; but for Anthony he could be strong.

*****

Frank shifted uneasily. His feet hurt from standing so long. He sighed heavily as he waited for the next customer, and tried not feel sorry for himself. This was the first day of his very first job and he was already being a sissy about it. At least that's what Eric would say before cuffing him in the back of the head.

Frank flinched at just the memory. He hated when Eric did that. It hurt. He knew better than to complain though. Given the eight year age difference, Frank respected Eric like he would a parent. As far as people outside of his immediate family where concerned, Eric was his older brother, and those who still spoke to him out of his immediate family never brought up the inappropriate relationship. A seventeen year old boy shacking up with a twenty-five year old MAN was scandalous. It was better to bury the secret and move on in their eyes...

Frank shook off the bad thoughts he was having and glanced at the time displayed on the computer screen of his checkout lane. Only 30 more minutes and he could go to his lunch break. Then he only had another hour of work before he was officially done for the day and would be able to go home to Eric. He swallowed hard at the thought, slightly afraid of how his night was going to go. He pondered it further before realizing that a new customer was putting their items on to the conveyer belt for him to scan.

Frank sighed and set to work getting the customer checked out without any issues. He was thankful for that. Earlier in the day he had struggled with his training, and the manager had given up and called over another associate named Lindsey to help him. Lindsey, unlike the impatient manager, who reminded him of Eric when he was angry, was soothing to him and kind. He learned much better under her watch once she made sure he was relaxed. His hands stopped shaking and his stutter had all but disappeared. Frank had decided right away that Lindsey would be a good friend to have on his side. He felt a strange sense of trust toward her and even admitted that he found her pretty, with her long dark hair and ruby lips.

The thought made him blush. The fact that he blushed made him feel confused. He didn't like girls, did he? Honestly he couldn't really answer that question. Eric was all he had ever known in partner. Before Eric he never really thought about sex or WHO he would want to have sex with. He had never had the chance to decide what gender he had more interest in. Eric had showed up and whisked him off his feet with his experience and confidence and made Frank feel safe.

Frank fidgeted as flashes of his first time rushed him in an unwanted surge. He didn't want to think about THAT at work. He didn't want to end up horny or having a panic attack. The fact that he never knew which reaction he was going to have to the memories scared him more than anything. Sometimes they got him excited because of how good Eric had made it for him. How loving and gentle he had treated Frank that first time. Other times he felt an unrelenting anxiety grip him. As pleasant as that first time had been it had also felt very wrong. He had tried talking to Eric about how he felt about it before but Eric had said what he always had. "Age is just a number." "If it feels good it can't be wrong."

After a while, Frank believed him. The only thing that made him unhappy about their relationship now was the occasional abuse he started experiencing since moving in with Eric a year ago. The first time his boyfriend had struck him had almost shattered his world. Desperate for comfort, he had reached out to the domestic violence shelter. That was how he had begun writing to Arthur. 

When it came to the stuff about sex, he buried the anxiety deep inside, only letting it out when the memory hit him too intensely and unexpected. That wasn't the problem for him. The abuse was. Frank shook his head and drew in a shaky breath. He shoved the thoughts away and refocused on what he was doing in the here and now. He looked up and found Lindsey standing next to him looking concerned.

"You okay Frankie? You look a little flushed," she said gently. Frank forced a shy smile and nodded his head. She smiled back and he felt his stomach swirl. He ducked his head and whispered that he was fine and Lindsey patted him on the back before returning to her station to checkout a customer. Frank took another deep breath and forced his stomach to stop flipping. 'Definitely might like girls....' he thought to himself. That was before he saw HIM.

When Frank looked up toward the main entrance of the shopping center there he was pushing a cart toward the inner isles of the store. He was tall, with dark hair and gorgeous features. Frank was standing a good 50 feet away and his stomach still kicked like mad; triple the amount it had for Lindsey. That settled it for Frank. He was curious about girls, for sure, but his comfort was with men. They were safe and familiar territory, being that they were the same as he was. He knew all their parts and how they worked. It was like Eric had said after their first time together, he was made to be with a man, his body too precious to belong to a woman. He never understood that statement until this moment. The 5 years of pondering his sexuality was finally put to an end all with one glance at a stranger. He was gay he decided. He murmured it softly to himself.

"I'm gay." He smiled and marked today as a success in his mind. He knew what he was and he had figured it out without Eric's help. He felt more independent for once and that felt really good.

*****

Gerard shivered slightly as he walked into the Quick-Mart. It was nearing the end of September and getting cooler with the onset of Fall but the store still had it's air conditioner pumping like it was July. He tried to ignore the goose bumps forming on his arms and grabbed a cart. He glided through the isles with familiarity and grabbed the needed items on his list. It was easy and mindless and the perfect distraction from his sad life. Here in the comfort of the grocery store he was miles away from all of his problems. It was pathetic, he thought, but sometimes he never wanted to leave.

It wasn't long though and he had gathered everything and was ready to checkout. He scanned the various lanes deciding which one would keep him here longer so he could avoid going home right away. He chose the lane furthest from the door. It had a steady line. As he got closer to the belt, he spotted Lindsey a couple lanes over, looking bored. When she saw him smiled and waved. Normally he would go through her checkout but today his need to stay out trumped his need to talk to a friend. She understood though. Besides Anthony she was the only one who really knew how bad things were. She understood days like this. It had happened a few times before. He was really thankful to call her a friend; she didn't judge him when it came to Chris. She simply offered support and distracted him with pleasant conversation.

Finally it was his turn to place things on the belt. He unloaded his items carefully and walked up to the cashier, almost gasping when he looked up to speak to them. The young man standing before him could only be described as beautiful. Stunning even. Gerard could feel his mouth run dry as he stared; taking in the tattoos on the boy's left arm and the amazing hazel eyes that peered out from perfect, dark lashes.

It took him a second to realize that the guy was talking to him and when he finally came out of his awestruck stupor he felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" he asked. The cashier repeated the totally for the items he had rung up and Gerard nodded and pulled out his debit card to pay. When the transaction was complete, the cashier, Frank, his name tag had informed Gerard, closed down the aisle for his break. Gerard seized the opportunity and spoke up before the young man left his sight.

"Sorry I didn't hear what you said the first time. I was just really distracted by your tattoos. They're really cool," he commented. Frank turned around to look at the man addressing him. He blushed a deep red and mumbled out a shy thanks.

"I hope I'm not being nosey but how old are you? You look so young to have so much ink," Gerard said. 

Frank kicked at the ground before introducing himself. "I'll be 18 at the end of October," he said smiling. "I know a guy that does my tats for cheap and doesn't care that I'm underage."

Gerard felt a kick of disappointment mixed with excitement and he couldn't figure out why.

"Cool," he said grinning. "Well, I gotta go. See you around Frank." With that he grabbed his cart and left feeling very confused. As he sat in his car thinking about the conversation he came to a startling realization. For the first time in years, he felt a physical attraction to someone other than Chris.

*****

Over lunch, Frank felt like he was in a daze. The hot guy he had been eyeing (Gerard, Lindsey had told him ) had not only gone through his checkout but had  _complemented him._ Lindsey smiled as she watched him the rest of day. Frank would giggle at her when he would catch here staring. She would just pass him a knowing grin.

At the end of the day she took the opportunity as they were leaving to razz him a bit.

"I think someone has a crush on you Frank," she teased. "I haven't seen Gerard act like that the whole time I've known him."

Frank blushed and shook his head.

"There were totally sparks. I saw 'em," she taunted.

"Nah," Frank shrugged shyly. "I have a boyfriend anyway."

Lindsey giggled before walking to her car to go home. "Well he might want  to watch out. He could have competition." She winked at him with a cheeky smirk over her shoulder and then Frank was left with his thoughts.

As he slipped into his car and headed home her words settled like bricks in his stomach. It was a scary thought but maybe she kind of had a point.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This could be triggering as it features questionable consent. Also, it's pretty sad. Proceed with caution please!

Frank smiled shyly at the lady at the desk of the abuse shelter; handing over his letter for Arthur. It was a familiar exchange that both were familiar with after nearly a year. The receptionist smiled back sweetly at him.

“How are you Frank?” she asked cheerfully.

Frank ducked his head, grinning and giggling like sometimes did when he was nervous.

“J-Just fine,” he stuttered out with a chuckle. “Started my first job today. Made a couple of friends too,” he added with a bashful murmur.

“Oh, good! That’s really great Frank! Congratulations on the job, dear.”

Frank thanked her and they moved on to the subject of the weather and other small talk just like usual. They bantered on like this for a few more minutes before Frank found the courage to excuse himself and make his way home.

When he slid back into his car he felt he felt the first real wave of anxiety hit him; his stomach twisting in knots as he turned the key in the ignition. He wasn’t ready to go home yet. He didn’t know what to expect with Eric anymore and it frightened him. It scared him because Eric used to be so predictable…

Frank took a deep breath and tried to calm the storm brewing inside of him. It was going to be okay is what he kept trying to reason with himself.

“Everything will be just fine,” he whispered.

With shaking hands he pulled away from the curb and tried to keep his mind blank for the rest of the trip.

*****

Cautious. It was the only real way to describe the way Frank entered the apartment. He treated his return with all the care someone trying to defuse a bomb. He was tired and sore from work and didn’t want to deal with an angry Eric. He couldn’t…

When he didn’t see his boyfriend setting in the living room waiting for him he breathed a sigh of relief. He just needed a couple of minutes to decompress and unwind from the day. That was all; just a couple of minutes un-harassed.

Feeling a little of his tension draining he turned to place his keys on the hook by the door where Eric always wanted him to put them. Frank frowned at the hook. He wouldn’t even need the damn hook rule if he hadn’t pissed Eric off so many time by losing the keys. It made him feel something close to anger, the heat and sizzle of the emotion fizzling out as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist; encasing him in a fortress of muscle.

Frank went ridged and let out small yelp of surprise.

“Hey there cutie,” Eric purred. His lips were pressed gently against the shell of Frank’s ear and it made him shudder with familiar pleasure despite his initial fear.

“H-Hi…” was all he could think to stutter in reply before he turned around in the older man’s grip. Trembling he nuzzled his face against Eric’s chest seeking comfort in their embrace. It puzzled him how these two arms could make him feel so safe and unnerved all at the same time.

“Aww, did I scare you Sweety?” Eric asked softly. He was chuckling like he was pleased with himself and Frank’s face began glowing hot with embarrassment. He nodded, murmuring a muffled ‘Yeah’ into his boyfriend’s shirt. Eric pushed at his shoulders until Frank stopped clinging to him and placed a finger under the boy’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

“Sorry Frank. Just wanted to be close to you,” he explained. Frank gave a weak smile, blushing like he always did when he was held like this. Eric grinned back and Frank felt his legs turning to Jello. There was one thing he could never deny: Eric was gorgeous. Not the feminine sort of pretty like Lindsey or Gerard though; Eric was the picture of masculine. He was tall and muscular with killer bone structure. Crystal blue eyes and blond hair and he was easily ‘quarter back of the football team’ sexy.

Eric leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Frank’s lips. Frank sighed into it and allowed the sensation to flood him as Eric deepened the kiss. It was nice, just kissing with no expectations of more, and then he felt Eric’s hands on the small of his back pulling him close again. When felt the bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans rub against him he whimpered and tried to back away.

“What’s wrong?” Eric asked. He was staring at Frank with questioning eyes that compelled the boy to answer.

“I just-I’m tired. I don’t wanna mess around tonight,” Frank whispered quietly.

Eric began pouting like he always did now a days when he got turned down.

“Please?” he begged. “I’ll treat you good. I know you had a long day. Just wanna help you relax.” He moved his hands to Frank’s hips and slipped his thumbs under the hem of his work polo; caressing teasingly at his hipbones. Frank swallowed hard. It wasn’t fair of Eric to pull that kind of move on him. He was _tired._

“Okay…” he agreed reluctantly. Eric gave a pleased hum and took him by the hand; leading him toward the bathroom instead of the bedroom.

*****

Frank sighed softly as fluttery bliss filled his tummy. The hot water was cascading over him as he sat on the bench of their custom shower and Eric was kneeling on the floor, gently rubbing his sore feet. Frank had in no way expected the shower to be pleasant but his boyfriend had again managed to surprise him.

Content and comfortable, he closed his eyes and leaned back; shivering slightly as the cool tiles made contact with his skin. He would have been happy to doze the rest of the shower away as Eric washed them both but instead Eric began sucking at his toes…

Frank’s eyes opened despite how tired he felt and he glared, actually dared to glare, at the older man.

Eric just gave him puppy dog eyes and continued to do as he wished. Frank closed his eyes again and tried to ignore him. It was easy at first and then the kissing and caressing moved from his feet to his calves and inner thighs. When he finally opened his eyes to acknowledge Eric his breath caught in his throat. Eric’s thumbs were rubbing firm circles into the crease of his thighs near his groin, the sharp jabs of sensation jolting straight through his cock making it grow hard.

Frank bit his lip and watched with curiosity and anticipation. When Eric replaced his thumbs with his lips Frank let out a squeak and began to tremble. Was Eric really going to blow him? Sometimes he did, but it was a really rare treat.

When Eric finally looked up at him he was smirking. Never breaking eye contact he firmly gripped Frank’s length and began to stroke him slowly. Frank whimpered and rolled his hips in appreciation.

“So easy for me Sweety,” Eric purred. “Could never really refuse me could you?”

Frank replied with a whining, needy noise and the older man chuckled before lowering his head and flicking his tongue over the tip of his cock.

“Oh…” Frank was at a loss for words and trying to process that this was really happening when Eric decided to swallow his entire dick making him cry out at the sudden wet, heat surrounding him.

“Shit!”

Eric started bobbing and sucking, his tongue caressing at all the spots that he knew would make Frank fall apart. It wasn’t long before the younger boy was bucking and squirming; moaning like it was his first time being sucked off all over again.

When his cries became shill and frantic Eric pulled off and returned to stroking him; continuing even after Frank had come. He didn’t stop until Frank was whimpering from the sensitivity and trying to pull away.

Thinking that he was allowed to rest again, Frank closed his eyes and tried to resume his nap. He was not only tired now but feeling boneless and fucked out as well. He just wanted the comfort of their bed. Just as he was getting settled against the tiles again he felt hands pulling up onto his feet and turning him to face the wall.

He groaned made himself as limp as a noodle. Maybe if he made it difficult for Eric to get him positioned he would give up he thought. No such luck. Frank felt a stinging smack to his ass.

“Frank, stop!” Eric scolded. Frank made a sad noise. The smack had hurt his feelings more than his ass. He hated being hit and immediately began to sulk about it.

“Come on Sweety, don’t be a grump. It’s my turn. Not fair for you to get yours and then not give me anything in return,” Eric said.

Frank nodded solemnly and gave up arguing. Getting fucked felt better than being smacked anyway. Eric told him to kneel down and bend over the bench and he did. Patiently he waited for Eric to prep him then took a deep breath when he felt his cock pressing into him.

It was hard and fast but Frank somehow managed to distance himself from the situation. He was so far away in his mind at this point that he could scarcely believe that high pitched moans of pleasure he heard were actually coming out of his own mouth. His body might have been quivering in ecstasy but on the inside Frank felt like crying. As much as he liked sex with Eric, _he did not_ like being coerced into it when he wasn’t in the mood. He didn’t like it all.

*****

When it was over Eric dried him off and carried him to their room. Frank let himself be dressed and tucked into bed. He was too tired to express his anger at this point. All he wanted was the oblivion of sleep. Sweet peaceful sleep.

Eric jabbered on for a bit about how he was going to make dinner and that if Frank wanted some all he had to do was get up and let him know. Frank nodded and gave a faint smile. He closed his eyes and let his body melt against the sheets. He gave a low groan of pleasure as Eric left the room so that he could **finally** get some rest. It felt so good and before he knew it he was drifting off, strange dreams of a pretty, dark haired boy smiling kindly at him filling his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...angry break-up/revenge sex. You go boy!

Gerard was focused, his mind cutting through the dull reside of his old emotions like a laser. At this current moment he was staring across the dining room table at the man he _used_ to love. He took in the features that he used to spend hours memorizing and began mentally pastings someone else’s face over Chris’s. That someone else being Frank. Frank seemed to be all he could think of since he and the cashier had met a week ago.

Little by little the guilt slipped away and Gerard took pleasure in spending every waking minute trying to block Chris out and erase him for good. He didn’t long for the tall, thin and auburn haired man anymore.

He wanted someone shorter he had to bend down to kiss-

“What the fuck are you, deaf? I asked you a question!” Chris bellowed.

Gerard shook his head and gave a heavy sigh to show he was annoyed that his thoughts had been so rudely interrupted.

“What?! For the love of fuck what do you want now?!” he snapped back.

Before he could even process what was happening he was on the floor, blood gushing from his nose, and his face aching from the blow of Chris’s fist. When it finally registered that he had punched and not just slapped Gerard whimpered, fear jolting him to his core. Everything he had ever said about wanting to be beat rather than verbally abused came back to haunt him in that moment. Not only had it been an insensitive thing to say to Anthony it also wasn’t true. In that moment Gerard was realizing that he didn’t want to be with someone who hit him. He didn’t want assaulted with cruel words either. He didn’t want any of it. _He didn’t want Chris._ Not anymore.

Finally, after years of excuses, he realized that he had to leave. It was just like everyone had told him before. Nothing was going to make Chris change and things would only get worse if he stayed. No. He most definitely couldn’t stay.

Climbing to his feet, he made a run for the door grabbing for his keys on the table in the hallway. He was just reaching for the doorknob when he felt hands on his shoulders pulling him back and pinning him against the wall. Chris was seething, his face red with rage.

“Where do think you’re going? Did I say you could leave?” he screamed. He was staring right into Gerard’s wide eyes, his spit spraying the frightened man’s blood stained face as he ranted.

“Answer me you stupid, fat, slut! Are you cheating on me, huh? It that what you were doing just now, going to run off to your little side bitch and cry to him?”

Gerard shook his head.

“No! No, just stop! Chris you’re hurting me! Please just stop!”

Not satisfied with Gerard’s answer and fed up with him struggling to escape, Chris wrapped his hands around Gerard’s throat and began to squeeze. Gerard’s eyes bulged with terror as he thrashed and gasped for air, desperate to free himself and flee from this nightmare. Chris was choking him. Chris was going to kill him! The words kept playing in his mind over and over as he pawed at his attacker’s hands.

He smacked and clawed and kicked with all he had but it just wasn’t enough. Chris was _so_ strong when he was mad.

‘Got to get free. Need to breathe. Please God just don’t let him kill me.’ Those were the last coherent thoughts Gerard formed before his vision faded into black and there was nothing.

*****

When he finally regained his consciousness it was dark. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out. All he knew for certain was that he had a terrible headache and had been placed in their bed. For the longest time Gerard just laid as still as he could and stared at the wall. He wanted to cry but the tears just wouldn’t come, his insides numbed with blind terror that prevented his body from functioning properly.

Just when he was beginning to calm himself down Chris came creeping into the room. Sensing his presence, Gerard immediately began to tremble like he was going to rattle apart.

“Please don’t hurt me…” he pleaded softly.

Surprisingly Chris just cooed and shushed him; crawling up behind him on the bed to spoon against his back. Despite Chris’s cool demeanor Gerard was still nervous and flinched at the gentle touches that followed.

“I’m sorry babe. I thought for sure I’d lost you…Just-I. Forgive me? Please I just…Can I make it up to you?”

He was whispering apologies in Gerard’s ear, his hands sliding lower and lower down his body. Gerard cringed, disgusted at the thought of sleeping with the man who had tried to kill him only hours before. Biting his tongue he tried not to let his true thoughts and feelings slip out. If he was going to get out this apartment alive he was going to have to play into Chris’s bullshit.

Letting his anger snuff his fear he rolled over to glare at his soon to be ex-boyfriend.

“You do realize that you can’t treat me like that and then come in here expecting me to fuck you right? It doesn’t fucking work that way Chris,” he deadpanned.

Chris recoiled like he was the one being hit. He dropped his gaze and then scooted closer trying to plant a kiss on Gerard’s lips like he was determined to ignore what he had just heard.

When Gerard pushed him away he resorted to begging.

“Please! Babe I’m sorry. Don’t do this, I want you so bad.”

Gerard planted a firm hand on Chris’s chest and considered him. He thought about the ramifications of giving in and letting himself be violated. It would only cement him as weak person in Chris’s mind. If he allowed it, just laid there and took it that was just an invitation to more pain. If he didn’t though it might put him in danger. What if Chris decided to finish the job and end him in a fit of rage over it?

Suddenly he was hit with a stroke of genius. They could both get what they wanted. Gerard just had to make sure he was the one in control. If he was going to do this he was going to make sure it was something they both remembered.

“Is that so? You want me baby?” he asked in his most seductive voice.

Chris nodded stupidly, his jaw slack. Gerard never talked like that. He was always so shy in bed. Gerard smirked wickedly because Chris had taken the bait. Surging forward he kissed Chis rough and dirty. Before he could be pinned down he slipped out of the bed and began removing his clothes slow and sexy, throw in a little gyration of the hips and it could have been classified as a striptease.

When he crawled back onto the bed Chris was gawking at him in disbelief. Gerard just chuckled darkly and began removing the other man’s sweats-the only article of clothing he was wearing- before ducking to suck him.

As soon as his mouth slid down to the base Chris’s hand was fisting in Gerard’s hair. Gerard pulled off completely and yanked his hand away from his head.

“Did I say you could touch?” he asked. Chris swallowed hard and fisted his hands in the sheets instead. Gerard ducked back down and continued to give him the best blowjob he had ever received.

Satisfied that he had thoroughly teased and tormented, Gerard pulled off for good and grabbed for the lube in the bedside table. Spreading it on his fingers he straddled Chris’s lap. Holding eye contact he began prepping himself, gasping and riding his own fingers, really making a show of it. Any other time Gerard would feel too embarrassed to act like this. Any other time he would be feeling self-conscious. But not today. Today he it gave him power.

When he finally took hold of Chris’s cock and started sinking down on it Chris was _begging_ to touch him. Gerard simply slapped away his hands and started rolling his hips like he was dying for it. Chris gasped with pleasure, his hands automatically flying to Gerard’s hips. Briefly Gerard allowed it.

“Mmm you like that?” he asked. Chris nodded and bit his lip, his eyes drinking in Gerard’s every movement. Gerard grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his hands above his head, whispering harsh and breathless in his ear. “Good, ‘cause I’m gonna fuck the shit out you.”

Chris groaned and watched as Gerard leaned back on his hands and started bouncing in his lap. The angle was perfect, Chris’s cock striking his sweet spot with each downward thrust. Gerard tipped his head back, fisting a hand in his own hair and moaning loud and wanton. ‘If Chris thought he was a slut then he would fuck him like a slut’ he mused. Overall that was the plan: to leave Chris aching for what he could no longer have; to make him realize that _someone else_ was going to be getting this from him from now on.

Gerard rode harder and wrapped a hand around his own length, jacking himself with quick snaps of his wrist.

“Fuck yeah!”

It was the only warning he gave before he clinched tight and shot ropes of cum all over Chris’s chest. Chis cried out and bucked up hard as he came seconds later. As soon as it was over Gerard was pulling off of him and grabbing for his clothes.

“What-What are you doing?” Chis was pulling on his own sweats and looking at him with a confused expression.

“Leaving you,” Gerard confessed like it was the most casual thing in the world to say. “I’m calling Mikey to come get me and I’m gonna go stay with him. I’ll be back for my things in few days.”

Chris was sputtering in disbelief, unable to form words, and reached for Gerard’s wrist spinning him around to face him. Gerard immediately swung in self-defense and landed a stinging slap to his face. Chris released him in favor of cradling the offended cheek.

“Don’t fucking touch me! You no longer have that privilege,” Gerard warned him.

As he was walking out the door he heard Chis finally speak up, “But I love you…”

Gerard didn’t even turn to face him when he replied with a cold, “Too bad I no longer feel the same for you,” before closing the door behind him and pulling out his phone to dial Mikey’s number

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! :D


End file.
